Upper arm swimming aids having an opening through which the arm of a swimmer can pass and adapted to fit around the upper arm of the swimmer have long been known. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,296,636 and 3,775,788.
Such devices provide flotation assistance to the swimmer by virtue of inflatable chambers formed in an endless strip which surrounds the upper arm of the swimmer and especially for children can facilitate learning how to swim or providing security for the swimmer during the learning process.
The earlier swimming aids of this type are generally formed from an endless strip of plastic material which is water and air impermeable and have two inflatable chambers separated by a noninflatable segment. When the swimming aid is shoved over the arm of the swimmer and is positioned at the upper arm, the noninflatable segment lies between the upper arm and the torso while the two inflatable segments flank the front and rear of the upper arm. This arrangement provides a secure rotation of the swimming aid so that it remains properly positioned if dimensioned for the size and age of the swimmer. Because the noninflatable segment lies on the inner side of the upper arm, the arms of the swimmer can rest against the torso when the swimmer is out of the water. Although such swimming aids have had significant commercial success, they have been found to have a significant drawback in that the two inflatable chambers are so joined together that their edges join in sharp corners which can be uncomfortable and can even scratch or injure the wearer, especially when the swimming aid is inflated to its maximum. The problem has been found to be particularly significant with children when they engage in water play such that the sharp V-shaped edges or corners may come into injurious contact with the body or face of the wearer or a playmate.